


洁颂｜热浪西西里。

by chorako



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorako/pseuds/chorako





	洁颂｜热浪西西里。

如果你要可颂描述叙拉古的那个夏天她会毫不犹豫地告诉你、谁会能拒绝叙拉古的狐狸呢？

可颂从龙门的学校回米诺斯的家，仅仅待了两天又跳上了去叙拉古的船，甚至连行李都没拆开。她要去给远亲的远亲的邻居家的小姑娘当家庭教师，夏天的叙拉古是好地方，虽然她也承认优渥的条件和丰厚的酬金让她义无反顾。

那个小姑娘、名字叫做安洁莉娜，可颂在电话里已经知道了，十三岁，功课不错，几乎都是A，但是通用语这门课学得一塌糊涂，她好心肠的仁慈的父亲母亲决定花一笔钱为她找一位精通叙拉古语和通用语的家庭教师。

可颂提着自己的行李来到安心院家的住宅，稀奇古怪，她本以为这家人会是罗西或者埃斯波西托这类在叙拉古很常见的姓氏。

这家的住宅是一栋白色构架的老房子，她摁了门铃之后一位红头发的看起来像女佣的年轻姑娘来给她开了门，可颂简单诚恳地表明了自己的来意。那个年轻姑娘穿过软塌塌的刚浇过水的草地中央青石板铺的小路，飞快地跑到屋子门口的楼梯边用有口音的叙拉古语朝里面大喊，“太太、老师来了。”

被称作老师的可颂有些不好意思，拉着行李箱慢慢往里走，她可不想因为箱子下面的边角粘上泥而刷整个行李箱。

当她走到楼梯下面时，房门终于开了，里面探出一个扎着双马尾的小脑袋，“嗨嗨、别嚷，我妈刚刚去了桥牌俱乐部，”接着她红色的眼睛盯着面前的陌生人打量了一会儿，“你就是可颂吗？”

“是的、我是。”丰蹄族少女回答。

想必、这已经十分明显了，事情在此发生了转机，可颂以为一个能在除了通用语的其他功课上全部拿A的学生，十有八九是个带眼镜，梳麻花辫，脸蛋上或许有几颗雀斑，十分勤奋却没能掌握语言学习诀窍的孩子，她会和这名小姑娘度过一个轻松快乐的夏天，然后带着酬金和行李箱再也不会回来。

安心院安洁莉娜甚至不是十之一二，可颂愿意把她当做十之零点零一。

她秉承了沃尔珀人所有的天性，天真又散漫，懒惰却充满好奇心，看似乖巧实则难以管教，趁着她母亲去桥牌俱乐部的时候自己在后院的椿树上搭了一个吊椅。

安洁莉娜光着的双脚在木地板上发出哒哒哒的声音，“这里是你的房间。”说这话的时候她的耳朵抖了两下。

“谢谢你。”看起来刚刚打扫过的整洁并不太大的房间，位于房子的二楼，书桌上有一小盆仙人掌。

小姑娘在门口告诉她有什么事可以直接找那名女佣又哒哒哒地跑下楼了。

可颂一个人站在空荡荡的房间一瞬间有些失神，最后她还是决定先等到安心院太太回家来。她先学着小姑娘的样子在房间哒哒哒走了两圈，然后走到窗户边向外面张望。这件屋子有一扇不错的白色软百叶扇窗户，能看到宅子后院，靠左是一片豆子地，里面还有几颗辣椒和一株玉米，靠右是六根柱子上搭了一些白色木板的简陋屋棚，看起来坏迹斑斑并不能遮风挡雨，中间有一棵椿树，安洁莉娜就在树下。

可颂拨开一片扇叶让她能看得更清楚。

晚些时候那位安心院太太回来了，是个矮小但仪态端庄谈吐优雅、可颂不太擅长应付的女人。她们先漫无目的地寒暄了几句，然后谈到了安洁莉娜。

“她是个好孩子，只是有些贪玩，有时候会闯出祸，但我相信您能教好她、她功课学得很快。我和她父亲正在考虑要不要把她送到拉特兰的教养院。”这位太太摆了摆她手里的圆形凉扇，她的叙拉古语说得很流利、口音却不像本地人，“你大可以安心住在这儿，我会让安洁带你去街上看看，天气好的时候西边有个森林营地可以游览，叙拉古是好地方。”

“您说得对、我会好好教她。”可颂干巴巴地说完这句话安心院太太终于肯离开了。

晚餐前她也和这家的男主人见面了，典型的叙拉古男人，小安洁莉娜继承了他红褐的发色。然后他们四个人，可颂和一家三口，一起吃了这餐饭，先生和太太坐在一边，可颂和小朋友坐在另一个边。那位母亲劝诫小姑娘不要为了搭吊椅爬得那么高，而父亲表示吊椅不错但用绿色的绳子或许更好，可颂低头一个劲地喝奶油蘑菇汤。

第二天刚吃过早饭安洁就不知道跑到哪里去了，可颂只好表示她会出门把小姑娘找回来。这可不是家庭教师的职责，简直是保姆。何况她和她的学生并没有说上过几句话，眼前的情况对她来说称得上糟糕。

最后她花了两个钟头，在一家小饰品店里发现了她的小姑娘正在吃刨冰，那种高兴程度不亚于发现了一颗新的小行星。

“真巧啊可颂小姐。”小狐狸无辜地开口打招呼，好像她们真的是偶然相遇。

“该和我回去了，你有很多功课。”可颂没有表现出任何一丁点的动摇。

令人高兴、安洁莉娜瘪着嘴乖乖跟在她后面。

“你就这么讨厌通用语这门课吗？”

“才不是、我只是讨厌学校里教通用语的老师。”

“可现在你的老师是我。”

“但现在是夏天！夏天不应该在屋子里念书。”

“如果你愿意我们也可以在你家空旷的后院一起学习。”

“真是个糟糕的夏天。”小姑娘把她的旧凉鞋踢得啪啪响、不再说话了。

女佣安排她们在安洁房间的蓝布面双人沙发上学习，正对着一张浮世绘挂画，教材是“通用语入门五百词”还是沃尔珀专用版，可颂随手翻了一下，不出意料里面有各种狐狸的水彩插画。

“能试着读这本书吗？”

“我读不了、我不认识里面的很多词。”小姑娘懒散地半躺在沙发上。

“至少让我知道你认识多少词、这样行吗？”可颂觉得自己几乎露出了疲惫地微笑。

安洁不大情愿地举起那本书，翻开了第一页。“第一篇，你好、我是叙拉古的、的，这是什么？”

“狐狸。”

“哦，你好，我是叙拉古的狐狸，这是什么意思？”

“我想这本书的主人公是只狐狸。”

“这太逊了。”小姑娘短促地笑了一声。

“我们能继续了吗？”

“让我看看、我住在，嗯，叙拉古，这里有，沃尔珀人？”

“没错。”

“叙拉古的、的、的什么有什么的什么？嗨嗨，这句话是什么意思？”

“这三个词依次是南边，米诺斯和丰蹄人。”

“叙拉古的下面有米诺斯的小牛。”

“等等、小姐，原文可不是这样写的。”

“你们不喜欢被叫做小牛吗？”安洁莉娜眨眨眼，“我觉得小牛听起来比丰蹄要可爱温顺。”

“可爱温顺都没用，丰蹄就是丰蹄，也不要把南面叫做下面。”

“我们总说上北下南不是吗？”

“……下一句。”

“下一句就更看不懂了。”小姑娘把书盖在脸上。

“下一句是北边有拉特兰的萨科塔人。”

“你说拉特兰？是头上顶着灯圈的人吗？”安洁露出自己红色的眼睛。

“我想那是天使的光环而不是灯圈。”

“我妈想把我送到拉特兰的教养院，我觉得那边没有叙拉古这么好。”

“我也认为你不会喜欢上那地方。”古板严厉苛刻的拉特兰教养院。

然后她们用了一周的时间变成了同住在一个屋檐下的熟人，而不是师生关系。


End file.
